justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Marcia Baila
(PAL) |artist = |year = 1984 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 96 |perf = Celine Rotsen }}"Marcia Baila" by is featured on PAL copies of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with a tall orange coiffure. She also wears a tango dress, composed of a black shirt with one sleeve long and the other short, and a blue skirt with a red patch in the middle with white spots on the patch. Finally, she has big blue and purple earrings, and cyan high-heels Marciabaila coach 1@2x.png|Original Marciabaila coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place within a Spanish town view. Objects like multiple red fans which opens and closes at certain points can be seen. The sun appears and hides according to the lyrics. On the Xbox 360, the sun appears completely, while on the Wii and PS3, the sun is shown to be rising. Also, on the Xbox 360 version, there are ladybug designs on the fans, while on the Wii and PS3, the fans are completely blank. Gold Moves There are 3 ' Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both of your arms and shake them while facing the right. Gold Move 2: Shake both of your arms as if to say "Why?". Marciabailapictos (1).png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 gmmb3.png|Gold Move 2 Just_Dance_3_Marcia_Baila_Rita_Mitsouko.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Just_Dance_3_Marcia_Baila_Rita_Mitsouko (1).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Marcia Baila is featured in the following Mashups: * Crucified * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * RADICAL (Back in the Day) Captions Marcia Baila appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Angry Twist * Baila * Beware Of The Bull * Castanets * Spanish Groove * Spanish Sway * Spanish Waves * Spanish Whip * Whip Your Wig Trivia *Many of the YouTube videos that show the full gameplay of this in decent quality were not available to watch in North America due to copyright. ** However, it was uncopyrighted from late April to early May. *The version used in-game is 1 minute and 30 seconds shorter than the orignal. *Despite the song's French roots, the dancer is dressed with a Spanish theme. *There is an avatar of the coach in . It has to be unlocked by getting about level 400 on the World Dance Floor. * The background makes an appearance in Rock Lobster. * On the Wii and PlayStation 3 versions, when the background is in sunny mode, it looks like a sunset. On the Xbox 360 version, it is bright daylight. ** Also, the Xbox 360 version features ladybirds drawn on the fans, more skyscrapers and the transition from nighttime to daytime happens in a more brighter way. * This is the first French-language song in the series. ** It is followed by Danse (Pop Version), Papaoutai, Je sais pas danser, and J'suis pas jalouse. * The fans are closed in the menu icon for but, in the remake, they are open. * On the Puppet Master mode for ''Disturbia'', a Beta pictogram is used to replace Gold Move 2. Gallery SJDP41-18.png|''Marcia Baila'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-19.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Marciabailasqa.png|''Marcia Baila'' Marciabaila.jpg|''Marcia Baila'' (Remake) marciabaila_cover@2x.jpg| cover Marciabailabackgroundbtfov.png|The background behind the field of view Marciabailaavatar.png|Avatar on 56.png|Avatar on /''2016'' 20056.png|Golden avatar 30056.png|Diamond avatar Marciabailapictos.png|Pictograms JD3_Screenshot_MarciaBaila_Wii_480ptcm2424068_clipped_rev_1.png|Coach extraction Marciabaila beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Videos Official Music Video Les Rita Mitsouko - Marcia Baila (Clip Officiel) Gameplays Just Dance 3 Marcia Baila, Les Rita Mitsouko (Solo)-(PAL) 5* Extractions EXTRACT! Marcia Baila - Rita Mitsouko Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Marcia Baila Green Screen Extraction Just Dance 3 - Marcia Baila by Les Rita Mitsouko (PAL) Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:French Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Deceased Artists Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs